


Immaturity & Insects

by Quillss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feral Behavior, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adding tags as I go, gonta is still v sweet though, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT, improv-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: The number of insect species on Earth is believed to be between six and ten million.The number of people interested and acknowledged in a lowly feral teenage boy in the woods is one.orOuma is a civilized but infantile rich boy who tries to physically run away from his problems, and meets a boy "raised by wolves."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im starting series and then leaving them on hiatus for like ages, am i a bad person or whatt

How he wished he could set the world on fire.

Actually, Ouma could probably do that if he met the right people. Obviously he didn't and it's not like his parents would allow him in the first place, but he could dream.

Ouma noticed that he spent most of his time dreaming in the first place. 

Pushing past layers of wildlife nobody had bothered to cut down or trim, Kokichi ran as far as he could go. What was it his father called him this time? A  _festering delinquent_. The words ran through his head. And all because he had dyed the ends of his hair purple? How was that hardly fair? He shook his head as he kept running, almost like he was spelling back tears.

He wasn't a delinquent. He was just different. How hard was it to get that?

Ouma sulked in front of a tree. It was thick and dense, with roots coming out of the ground but leaving a large space inbetween, almost perfect for a seat. He flopped to the ground out of breath and sat with his knees hunched to his chest. He hugged his legs to his chest, he didn't care if he got his clothes dirty. He could always buy a new suit, or just get a maid to wash these ones.

Kokichi buried his head inside the space between his knees and arms, quiet sobs sounding throughout the area. Ouma bit his bottom lip as it trembled, thick tears pouring down his cheeks and staining the once-white, priceless satin jacket. Most of his clothes were turning a damp green with the moss and grass, and a dirty shade of black with all the thick mud. 

Why was he being so quiet? It wasn't like anyone from his home could hear him from where he currently was. But why did it feel like he was being watched? Ouma shook and trembled, is cries becoming slightly louder. His entire body quivered with weakness and the cold breeze. It must've been around, seven thirty? Something like that. The hunger in his stomach told him that it was past dinner time.

Ouma shook and cried, but everything went quiet. He stopped himself for a moment, looking up with wet eyes and runny nose. It  _did_ feel like someone was watching him. Did someone follow him out here? There was no way, right? He knew he was faster than all the security guards outside his home, and it wasn't like his parents would dare get their priceless heels and leather shoes dirty.

**_Snap_ **

Ouma's eyes widened, hugging himself for comfort. He even made a low-pitched whining sound out of fear. What was that? It couldn't have been a bird or a rabbit, that sound was something stepping on a twig with enough strength to break it. That scared him.

**_Crunch_ **

The sound of leaves being walked on. Oh god, Kokichi huddled into a much smaller ball that what he had been in before. Was he going to die out here? Was there some sort of mass murderer coming to kill him, was he going to be molested or dissected or even worse, brought back to his parents? Ouma held his breath as more silent tears poured out of his eyes.

He didn't want to die, no, he couldn't die. What would happen to everything he had built? The few people he called friends, his gang of misfits, his-

_**Snap, Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, Snap, Crunch, Crunch, Snap** _

Kokichi grabbed at himself and braced for the worst. Something- or even worse, someone - was coming this way to get him. He just hoped that his death would be quick, and that there was actually a heaven. Though he might not deserve to go there, he hoped he would- at least. 

Birds flew out of the trees in a startled mess, as the sound of leaves being brushed out of the way erupted throughout his part of the forest. Ouma squeezed his eyes shut as his cheeks and jacket became even more sodden with tears. His breathing began to quicken and his heartbeat picked up the pace immensely. Heavy footsteps made it's way toward him and he cowered.

A shadow loomed over his small form, Ouma braced himself for the worst. Breathing sounded above him and he knew it. He was going to die here, a mangled body in the forest. What a pathetic end for Kokichi Ouma. Well, if he was going to go out he at least wanted to see the face of who was going to cause him his end. Hesitantly, Ouma pried open his eyes.

A muscly, tanned and at least over six foot boy stood in front of him. His hair was a soft shade of dark green and was in an unruly, tousled mess, as well as falling down to his hips. He looked.. very intimidating. His eyes were red and his skin was clamped with mud and moss and all sorts of nature. And.. clearly he hadn't heard of modesty, but that wasn't the scary part about him.

Ouma flinched back and screamed, and to his surprise the boy before him screamed too. But it wasn't one of.. bloodcurling insanity. It was more one of.. fear. Like his own. Kokichi whimpered and huddled down into a tighter ball, unable to bring himself to actually look at him. "P-Please, don't kill me!" He hated how timid his voice sounded. "O-Or take me b-back to my house.." He added, and silence surrounded them.

"Gonta.. not understand?" Ouma's head immediately shot up once more. He could.. speak? Kokichi stared up at him with fear and curiosity in his wet eyes. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, sniffing as he did so. "What did you say?" Kokichi asked, and the boy before him looked anxious and scared.

"Gonta- want to help. Gonta.. not smart." He stated, and from what Ouma could assume this boy's name was Gonta. Kokichi unfurled himself from his ball but stayed sitting, looking up at him with a tilted head as Gonta continued.

"Gonta.. help all forest creatures. Gonta.. never seen you type of creature before.." Gonta said, looking over Kokichi and frowning. "What species is small crying creature?" He asked, and Ouma blinked. 

He was certainly right about not being smart. He spoke in the third person? And he didn't even do it that well, this boy had obviously been lacking proper education. He shifted forward awkwardly, and Gonta blinked in confusion. "I'm.. a human. You're one too, you know that right?" Ouma asked, and Gonta looked even more confused.

"But Gonta is wolf! Gonta lives with pack and be alpha one day!" He proclaimed, and it was Ouma's turn to be confused. "You're a wolf, really?" He asked, and Gonta nodded. 

Ouma frowned and stood up, brushing a few parts of dried mud and leaves from his clothing. Gonta looked down at him in slight confusion, and Kokichi sighed. "But you're.. look. You're like me." Ouma stated, and he looked around for some evidence. Looking behind the literal giant, he saw a trail of his footprints in the mud. Kokichi headed over to one of them, took off his right shoe and sock and stuck his own foot next to it, leaving a footprint dent in the ground.

"Look, it's the same!" Ouma proclaimed. Albeit his foot was smaller, but it was the same. Gonta hunched down to look at it further, picking up his shoe in the process, and he gasped. "Small crying creature right! Footprints are the same!" Gonta exclaimed, and Koichi nodded. "Yeah! See- you're a-"

"Small crying creature must be part wolf!" Gonta stated, and Ouma placed a hand on his forehead. "No! No.. Gonta, uh.. you're not a wolf. You're-"

"Master Ouma!" A voice called out, and Ouma's blood turned cold. That was Kirumi, his entire family's housekeeper. She was not going to be happy to see him out here, and more so with.. him. Her voice was getting closer, Kokichi began to panic. At once he glanced up at Gonta with a worried expression.

"Hide yourself!" He scream-whispered, and Gonta did as he was told, diving into a large shrub bush and watching from his spot. 

It didn't take long for Kirumi to find Ouma, holding up her maid dress and apron as her shoes stuck to the mud. "Ouma, your parents have been worried sick." Lies. "You must come back at once and apologize to them, I- where have you been? You're filthy, and where is your right shoe?" Kirumi asked, and Kokichi did nothing but shrug. "Well, never mind. But you must come back this instant." She instructed, and Kokichi sulked and nodded. She pointed in the direction of the house and Ouma obliged, trekking forward as she left behind him, keeping a close eye. 

Gonta looked down at the shoe in his hand. And back out into the mud where Ouma had left his footprint next to his own. Exiting from his hiding spot once he knew it was safe, he knelt down and inspected both his shoe and the footprints. Was it really the same? His was much bigger, but.. the shape and outline were practically similar.

A howl echoed throughout the forest, and Gonta sulked. He knew that meant it was time for him to return back home. Standing on all fours, Gonta held Kokichi's shoe in his mouth and began sprinting forward back to his home.

But the thought annoyed him, and the small crying creature might've been right.  _You're_ _like_ _me_ , the words revolved around in his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma returns back to the spot in the forest where he meant Gonta, though this time he comes bearing some 'gifts'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you call this a HPA au??? maybe, we're not sure yet hh  
> thanks for the support overnight, i really enjoy writing gonta (he's like, my fourth favorite all over DR character) the innocence is lovely as all heck

The moment he stepped out of school, Ouma knew where he was going. 

He ran as fast as his hard-leather shoes would let him. Going to a private school was hell, but at least there were a few tolerable people, like Amami or Saihara. Kokichi was forced to wear a white shirt with gold cuffs, a navy blue blazer with a striped outline and a stripy blue and black tie, as well as some silk-like pants and a too tight fitting belt. Sure, he had got scolded because his hair wasn't 'a formal colour', but who cared about that?

Deep down, he did, he really did, but it wouldn't get to him.

Kokichi ran past the gates of his house slash mansion, and into the woodland surrounding it. Everything looked slightly different in broad daylight, but it didn't take long for him to find the small, muddy clearing where he had met the boy who thought he was a wolf. 

Ouma sat down at the same tree, though this time he was more confident and not crying his eyes out. 

And he waited.

And waited.

This was not a thought out plan. Maybe he should've came when it was a little darker, it wasn't like Gonta was going to appear out of nowhere whenever Kokichi wanted. But that was a fun thought to have.

He fiddled with the straps of his school bag. It was originally a deep plain indigo colour, but he had daunted it with highlighter and badges and stickers, looking like something that really didn't belong in such a high class school that he went to. Ouma propped his elbows onto his knees and held up his head with his hands, sighing expectantly.

His stomach softly growled and Kokichi suddenly regretted running straight here instead of going immediately home. He could've gotten dressed out of these horribly tight clothes and into something half decent, and Kirumi was going to scold him for getting his clothes dirty again. Not to mention, he had left his shoe here. Ouma took off his school bag and unzipped it, the sound quickly being followed by leaves rustling.

This time, Ouma wasn't scared. His fear from last night had been replaced with curiosity and expectancy. The rustling stopped after a few moments. Kokichi frowned. He zipped the bag closed again and the leaves rustled once more. He smiled. Slowly, he unzipped it once more and eventually the birds scattered again in the sky, disturbed and startled by something moving below them.

It didn't take him long to see the unruly and heavily greased mop of hair appear again, and there he was. But this time.. he looked confused. "Small crying creature is back? But why? Did creature forget something?" Gonta asked.

"Technically, yeah. My shoe." Ouma rolled his eyes, but it was well meant. "But I wanted to see you again! I was curious to see how you were doing- because I had to leave in such a rush yesterday."

"Oh." Gonta simply replied, and he looked over his shoulder nervously. "Small crying creature should not be here. It dange-"

"Call me Ouma."

Gonta blinked and then continued. "Ouma should not be here. It dangerous to be out when pack hunting."

Ouma raised an eyebrow. "But you can tell your pack that I'm a nice uh- that I won't hurt you, right?" He prompted, and Gonta looked down at the ground awkwardly, making a whimper like noise. "Ouma not dangerous, Gonta is dangerous. Ouma should not see Gonta anymore." Gonta stated, and Kokichi frowned.

"But why? You're not dangerous to me, you never tried to attack me!" He stated, and Gonta looked up at him. 

"When moon full soon, Gonta become pack leader and alpha. Gonta will be best leader!" He encouraged himself, and Ouma laughed, thought not at him. "Yeah, I'm sure you will be, buuut, you're not pack leader  _yet_. So that means you can see me until then, right?"

Gonta thought for a few moments, before nodding. "Gonta guess that okay, plus Ouma is new creature Gonta want to learn more about!" Ouma felt his cheeks flush red at that statement, but he shook his head and dismissed the blood flowing through his cheeks within a matter of seconds. 

"Alright, cool! I can teach you some stuff about me, as long as you promise to tell me stuff about you!" Ouma suggested, and Gonta nodded. "Gonta is okay with that!" 

Kokichi held out his hand to him, and Gonta blinked confusingly. He stood dumbstruck and then Ouma realized. He reached forward and took Gonta's hand, placing it in his own and shaking it slowly. "It's called a handshake. It's what we do when we make a deal or a promise that's important."

Gonta made a 'ooh' type of noise and shook vigorously, nearly taking Kokichi's arm out of it's socket. Sure, his hands were filthy but they were human. Ouma would make sure that Gonta would figure out that he wasn't a wolf, even if he had to risk a lot for it.

* * *

"They're called glasses. I need them for reading certain words and books, because they're all blurry to me." Ouma stated as he pulled out the circular, rimless spectacles. His entire school bag had been emptied onto the forest floor at this point. Jotters, textbooks and pencil cases had been flicked through and raided. Ouma placed the glasses on himself and stuck out his tongue. "Now I can see better!"

Gonta nodded in fascination, and Kokichi thought to himself. Taking off his glasses, he handed the delicate frame to Gonta. "Try putting them on! You put these little things behind your ears, and push the little bent thing onto your nose." He instructed, miming it for him. Gonta slowly, hesitantly but surely put on the glasses. His eyes widened.

"G-Gonta see things clearer!" He stated, and Kokichi hummed. "Then you probably need glasses, you can keep those, I have a spare set at home." He shrugged, and Gonta glanced down at Kokichi in gratitude. "Then Gonta can have these?" He gestured to the spectacles, and Ouma nodded.

"Gonta is grateful, thank you Ouma!" He basically yelled, and Ouma chuckled. "Don't worry about it, seriously. Just try not to break them, okay? The glass can be really sharp and cut you. I actually once-"

Ouma's words were cut off by a loud, demanding stomach growl. His cheeks turned red and he awkwardly laughed, looking up at the sky. "It is getting pretty dark, I should head home." He suggested, and Gonta look sad. But never made any attempt to stop Ouma from scooping up the contents of his schoolbag and dumping them back inside.

"Ouma will be back soon?" He asked, and Kokichi nodded. "Yup! I promise I'll be back soon. You can count on me!" Ouma slung one of the straps around his shoulders and waved. "Don't break the glasses, be safe, bye Gonta!"

"Goodbye Ouma!" He waved back as Ouma headed off in the opposite direction. 

Kokichi ran back to the gates of his home, strolling in casually like he had just came back from school there and then, not from a forest where his hair had gotten messed up and his school clothes muddy as all hell. He even trekked mud on the carpet as he entered the foyer, gaining a glare from Kirumi who was sweeping in the opposing room.

He flashed her a shit-eating grin and headed upstairs to his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him and sighing. 

Ouma couldn't help but wonder how Gonta's family must feel now, and how they felt when their son went missing. Or was he abandoned? 

Another stomach growl from him and he decided that he'd fret about that later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in two days?? whhaahahaha?>?A?
> 
> thanks for the support and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma accidentally talks about Gonta in front of his friends, but when he gets home.. it's a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there they are,, the good boys,,

"I've never really liked guys like him, but god he's so  _dreamy_." 

"Then go for it, Saihara! If you think it's true love then don't hesitate."

"Well- what if he doesn't like me back? And- you can talk! You're much.. more stand-out than I am. I'm kind of plain compared to you."

"Don't be silly, you just need to get out there more."

Ouma walked behind Amami and Saihara as they discussed Shuichi's New Crush of the Week™ this time. What was his name? Kaito, if he recalled. To be honest, Kokichi wasn't paying too much attention to what they were talking about. Usually he would prying at Saihara asking for every other detail. but today.. he just didn't feel up to it. He was way too focused on something - rather _someone_ \- else.

"Ouma, can you tell Shuichi how he's attractive as he is?" Rantaro asked whilst turning around to face their shorter friend. Ouma blinked, not having paid any attention to what the hell they had been talking about.

But he had to answer somehow. "You have.." Quick, think! "..nice legs?"

Shuichi's cheeks flushed red and Ouma mildly cringed. But Rantaro looked down at him with a confused expression. God damnit, Amami could read people like it was second nature. "Ouma, is anything the matter? Something.. at home again?" He asked, and Kokichi shook his head. But Saihara started to pry as well. "Amami's right, uh.. you're being a lot more distant than usual. And my legs?"

"They're nice, okay?" Ouma stated and pushed through the middle of them, stomping forward. But it didn't take more than four seconds for them to approach him, Rantaro's hand making it's way onto his shoulder. "You can tell us if anything's wrong, like.. we're here for you." Amami stated, and Shuichi nodded. Ouma sighed and took Rantaro's hand away from his shoulder, moving forward into the hallway. 

"We're going to be late for chemistry, come on. Gonta wouldn't hold me up like this." 

Uh. Oh.

Ouma's cheeks flared red and Rantaro blinked in confusion. "Whose Gonta?"

Shuichi hummed and looked over at Amami, giving him a sly wink as realization hit him. They both made an in-sync 'oohh' noise and smirked smugly. Amami even placed his arm around Ouma's shoulders and heaved him into his chest into something of a strange hug. "I didn't know you were gay, congrats! So when can we meet him?"

"What? I'm- not, who?" Ouma spluttered out, trying to get away from Rantaro and his spiky piercings. "Meet who?"

"Well.. your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Then whose Gonta?"

Ouma froze, looking down at the ground and speaking much more softly. "A friend." He stated. Technically it was true, if Gonta considered him a friend. He subtly hoped that he did think he was a friend, even if he didn't know what friends exactly were. "Does he go to this school?"

Kokichi shook his head. "He doesn't go to any school." Shuichi and Rantaro looked at each other in confusion. "Then he's graduated? How old is he?" Shuichi asked.

"Uh.. he's about sixteen, I think. He hasn't went to any school- like ever. Okay, don't.. judge him." Ouma spoke, and Rantaro returned with his hand on Kokichi's shoulder again. "We're not judging him, at all. We're just.. confused. You haven't made friends with like- a delinquent or anything right?"

Ouma shook his head again. "No- at least, I don't think so. Look, don't pry." He simply stated, listening to the school bell ring loudly and alert them that they were late as fuck.

* * *

Ouma immediately ran of the school bus the moment it arrived outside his house. But he hesitated when he approached the pathway to his house from the forest. Should he see Gonta first, or go home? Shaking his head, Kokichi opted to run home quickly, get dressed and get something to eat, and then go see Gonta.

He pried open the gigantic gate concealing his home and it's troubles. Running around the fountain in the center of the garden, he rushed into the house. Only to immediately run into Kirumi. He mentally screamed. "Good afternoon, Ms. Tojo." He spoke in a deliberately, over-the-top posh and whiny voice.

"Master Ouma." She spoke in a grumbling tone, and sighed. "Your parents wish to see you immediately. It's not a request, it's an instruction."

That couldn't be good. Kokichi sighed and brushed any sort of mini-debris from himself, trying to look as formidable and 'acceptable' as possible. Slowly, he approached the lounge. That was usually where his parents sat and crumbled their marriage. Taking an inhale and exhale, he sighed and walked inside. 

"Father." He nodded to a tall, pale and drawn out man in a suit and tie, with black hair. He resembled some sort of Dracula clone. "Mother" He nodded to a fairly short woman in a white, skin-tight dress with a cigarette in hand. Her hair was a light tint of blonde and her face was heavily plastered with make-up.  _Assholes_ Ouma thought to himself.

His father stood up. "Kokichi, we're going to assign you more security than you already have. Which means a bodyguard by your side constantly, cameras on your clothing-"

"Wait, what,  _why?!_ " Ouma yelled, no longer carrying if he had an adequate attitude for his parents. His mother took a long inhale of her cigarette and said nothing. His father, however, continued. 

"Our company has received blackmail and threats from a yakuza. Usually, we would dismiss this as nothing but a silly joke, but.. these people do seem to be serious. Our second division has been completely taken out and they will be trying to come for us next." Ouma rolled his eyes.

"But that won't be my problem- I don't own the company!" Ouma retaliated and his father sighed. "No, but you are the only heir. They will be coming for you, and soon. This is a necessary procedure, if the same thing happens to your future family you will do the same thing."

Ouma knitted his eyebrows together. "Maybe I won't have a future family! Maybe I- maybe  _you_ don't control every aspect of my  _fucking_ life!"

"Langauge, Kokichi." His mother instructed, but was the only input she ever gave.

"We're doing this for your safety, Kokichi. What would happen if you were killed? We wouldn't be able to cope." 

"No, the  _company_ wouldn't be able to cope. You don't care about who I am, or what I like, or who I want to be! All you care about is the fucking company, everything has to be fine for fiances, who cares if I don't get a choice or a say in the matter!" Kokichi yelled, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 

His father looked blazing angry, and Ouma felt fear. "Kokichi Ouma, listen here young man. You will get more security, you will listen to what your parents say and you will-"

"Shoot it!"

A voice rang out from outside. All three of them turned to look at the window. It wasn't clear, but a tall, bulky blur moved past the window. It had a mop of tinged green, unruly hair. Ouma knew exactly what it - rather, he - was. His father looked concerned, and then glared down at Kokichi. "Go to your room and stay there until dinner. We will continue this discussion later." He stated, marching out the room and going outside to see exactly what the commotion was.

While Ouma did run to his room, he had no intent of staying there. Instead he locked his bedroom door and quickly got dressed into casual clothing. A black turtleneck and a pair of ripped, denim jeans. He threw his schoolbag onto the floor and grabbed a gym rucksack instead, prying open his bedroom window. 

Looking around outside first, Ouma stood on the window sill and leapt down onto the ground below him. Luckily for him it was only about a ten foot fall, and he knew how to land into a roll and save himself from a broken back or ankle or worse. Kokichi began to run.

And run.

And run.

Gonta had to be okay, right? He was going to be okay.

 _ **BANG**_ , went the shotgun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O H S H I T 
> 
> is he alive  
> or not  
> maybe  
> we'll see  
> im not even sure myself


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that gunshot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go y'all ready for a sad chapter i sure am

There was no way, right?

Ouma's blood ran cold in his veins the moment he heard the gunshot. A lot was hard to believe, but this he refused to believe. There was no plausible way they'd shoot Gonta? Sure, he looked different but.. he was human, wasn't it illegal to shoot someone else, even if they weren't- well, civilized. Ouma ran away from his house, where the gunshot was heard. It wasn't too deep into the forest, so.. the possibility was there, wasn't it?

Kokichi ran as fast as his legs would let him, everything around him was a messy blur of the woodland around him. Until something darted out from the side and collided with him. Instantly Ouma and the thing he collided with fell into a tumble on the ground, landing with it on top and himself on the bottom. He shook with fear as he looked up at the thing and-

"Gonta?!" Ouma yelled in surprise, and the feral boy looked worried as ever. "O-Ouma can't be here- Ouma have to- run!" Gonta instructed him, but it didn't look like that was his intentions. Kokichi wrapped his arms around Gonta's neck and breathed a sigh of heavy relief, trying not to cry. "I-I was so worried, I'd lost you! I heard the gunshot and-and I saw you by the window.."

Gonta shook his head. "Gonta- no time to tell- Ouma have to run! Pack is.." The sound of barking behind him indicated the end of his sentence, and Kokichi froze. He couldn't outrun a pack of wolves! It wasn't humanly possible. Gonta looked down at him with worry in his eyes. And surprisingly, Gonta still had the spectacles on. How bizarre, but there was little to no time to question that.

Instead, Gonta grabbed the back of Kokichi's shirt with his teeth and hauled him onto his back. Whilst Kokichi was still in a state of shock, Gonta began to run. Ouma finally snapped out of his mini shock and grabbed onto Gonta's unruly hair to support himself. Good god, Gonta could run  _fast_.

Trees and wildlife blurred around them as he felt Gonta's muscles beneath him tense up with the speed and power he was accelerating. Though the barking was growing closer by the second, and even though he couldn't see it, Ouma was certain he heard thudding steps behind them, as well as loud snarling.

He barely had time to process what had just happened as Kokichi was thrown upwards into the air. In panic he felt himself grabbed onto a high branch and cling to it for dear life. Which, was exactly what he was doing. Had Gonta seriously just thrown him into a tree? Nonetheless, Gonta might've just saved his life. The tree was sturdy and tall, which just proved how strong Gonta was if he had the ability to literally  _toss_ him into it like he was a fucking pancake or something.

Ouma steadied himself as he witnessed a series of wolves approach Gonta warily, about four of them surrounded him. Hearing shuffling noises, he saw two more, sleeker and thinner wolves emerge from the bush. But walking backwards. Simultaneously carrying something with their teeth, he presumed. But the horror shocked him.

Both of the wolves carrying something came into full view with the thing clamped into their jaws. Another wolf, with a bullet wound through his chest where the heart was, or, where it would've been a few minutes ago. Ouma placed a hand over his mouth in horror.

Was this his fault?

Kokichi shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now. The six wolves and Gonta sat around the wolf's corpse, all of them tilting their heads up to the sky and wailing out a mournful cry. But the grief didn't last for too long, as three of the wolves that had approached Gonta first suddenly began to bark and snarl at him.

Another one of them tilted their up to Kokichi, he had been noticed. They all looked up at him and began to growl and yap. Ouma quivered with fear and backed up against the trunk of the tree, trying to avoid staring into their gaping jaws and sharp teeth. He swallowed nervously, how on earth was he going to escape this with Gonta's help?

However, Gonta barked back at them. It was surprising how legitimately wolf-like he sounded when he was talking to literal predators. Gonta clawed at the ground with his finger nails and snarled at the rest of his pack, whose ears all flattened against their heads as they stalked off away. Though, one of the six wolves stayed behind.

They looked up at Ouma with slit eyes, before stalking away to join the rest of their pack. Ouma breathed a small sigh of relief, though he was still heavily on edge.

Gonta looked up at him with confusion, waiting for him to come down. Before subtly realizing.. he couldn't. Not without his help at least. Gonta huffed quietly, beginning to climb the dense tree by literally sticking his fingernails into the bark and using it as support. That must've hurt, but Gonta showed no signs of pain. Instead he grabbed the back of Ouma's shirt with his teeth once more and leapt down from the height, able to land on all fours whilst only scraping the edge of Ouma's legs on the forest floor.

Kokichi sat cross legged on the floor, whilst Gonta sat with his legs tucked beneath him and his arms placed on the ground, similar to how a well trained dog would sit. Ouma ran a hand through his hair. "I-I'm sorry- Gonta. I had no idea."

Gonta looked down at the dead wolf's corpse with a saddened expression. "Pack leader dead. Gonta.. become new leader sooner than later." He stated, and Ouma flinched back as if he had been struck. Kokichi sat with his knees hugged to his chest. "Is that why.. we can't see each other any more?"

"Pack knows Ouma.. Ouma's kind attack pack leader. Pack tell Gonta that Gonta can't see Ouma anymore, in case.. same thing happens to Gonta." He spoke, and Ouma's eyes widened. Instead of sitting there neutrally, Kokichi stood up and wrapped both of his arms around Gonta's neck and hugged him tightly. Gonta's expression turned from grief to surprise.

"I'd never hurt you, Gonta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twist?????? kinda?????????
> 
> idk we'll see, remember that this story is pure improv and even i dont know where it's gonna go atm. i have a few ideas though, thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Gonta's pack leader died..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble chapter of what happened the night his pack leader died, yeah its v short im sorry but i promise the next chapter will be lengthy.

Ouma stayed with Gonta.

What else could he do? He needed comforting, and it was kind of Kokichi's fault that his pack leader was now dead. Gonta fiddled with the legs of the spectacles he had been given, frowning deeply. Ouma couldn't bear to see him like this. So he tried his best.

"Hey, Gonta.." Kokichi spoke, the corners of his mouth turning into dimples as he smiled. "Do you want to show me anything around here? I haven't been in this part of the forest before."

Nothing.

"Do you want me to show you some things about humanity?"

Nothing.

"How about we look for some animals or bugs?"

Nothing.

"I'm sorry." Kokichi said, and Gonta finally gave him a reaction. It was little, a simple flinch and eye-widen, but it had grasped his attention. Ouma sighed, and twirled a lock of hair with his fingers nervously. "If I hadn't- hadn't ran away that day, you wouldn't have ever met me, and everything would still be.. normal. Well, as normal as it can be." Kokichi spoke with a wavy voice.

"And- I won't be able to see you anymore. My parents will be getting me some 'high-end security' for protection. It's not your fault, they haven't seen you, but.. it's just- I can't.." Ouma broke. Like the day when he and Gonta had met. His legs bundled up and he hid his face behind his knees, trying his best not to cry aloud. 

"Unfair." He heard Gonta speak, and Ouma shot his head up. Gonta had moved in front of him so they were facing each other. His expression was stoic, saddened. Kokichi would've been intimidated by it if he didn't know the true person - or, wolf - behind it.  "Ouma deal with unfair." He spoke again, and Ouma shook his head. He breathed out shakily, grasping as his knees. 

Swallowing thickly, he tried to sound as friendly as possible. "You can call me.. Kokichi. Ouma's my family name- and that's the last thing I want to hear right now." He giggled nervously, grief behind his words. 

It wasn't until he felt a thick, strong pair of arms close themselves around him did Kokichi finally realize what their predicament was. Would this be the last time they'd see each other? Ouma really didn't want it to end, he couldn't bear to see it end. Gonta hugged him tightly, so hard that he was sure his bones would collapse and turn into dust, but he never once complained.

Instead he cried, crying into his chest despite how muddy and rancid it was. His arms weren't as long or dense as Gonta's to fully fit around him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try his best to hug him back. Ouma craned his neck up to look at him intently, feeling more tears shower themselves down.

"Gonta?" He asked, and a set of red eyes flickered down to look at him. 

"Do you know what love is?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks pass since the night Gonta's pack leader died, a full moon is due tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ready for some angst?? im ready for some angst

"Ouma! You're playing D Scale, not G Major." The music instructor scolded him.

Fourteen days and thirteen nights had passed since Kokichi had saw Gonta again. Was he happy? Of course not. He permanently wore a wire, his school badge had a camera on it and even a bodyguard - who was called Nidai, actually really friendly - stood in the corner of the room as he kept an eye on Kokichi from afar. 

Orchestra practice was the worst. For one, he was separated from Amami and Saihara, who both played brass instead of string like him. He had to put up with the  _worst_ brat in the whole school, Byakuya, who happened to play viola. His seat was right in front of the instructor so the beady-eyed teacher had her eyes on him almost constantly.

So he wasn't happy. The polar opposite. "I'm sorry, madam." He spoke, his usual eccentric attitude disappeared. A few weeks ago, if he got a scale wrong he'd snap back something witty and the entire choir (excusing Byakuya, who'd probably turn up his nose in disgust) would laugh at it.

"Step outside, boy. We'll have a discussion after class." The teacher instructed, and Kokichi placed his violin on his seat, swiftly turning on his heel and exiting the classroom, Nidai following behind and slamming the door shut.

The moment he was out of that cramped and humid classroom, Ouma headed over to the window opposing the door. Rain gently pattered against the window, making the inside slightly moist and damp. Kokichi placed his fingertips against the glass, before letting his head droop forward and smack against it.

The coldness soothed him, hearing the raindrops splash against the window was harmony to his ears, nothing in comparison to the practicing students playing Ode to Joy in the next room. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was calloused, tough, muscly.. it reminded him of Gonta's. But he knew for a fact that the person assigned to keep him from all harm was nothing like Gonta.

Nobody in this entire world was like Gonta.

"You'll make yourself sick if you keep your head there." Nidai commented, pulling Kokichi back carefully and pulling out the towel tucked into his sides, wiping it against Kokichi's forehead. Ouma fiddled with his thumbs, looking up at Nekomaru with wide eyes.

"You remind me a lot of him." He murmured, but Nidai heard it. As he wiped the last trace of cold moisture from his forehead, he tilted his head to the side and placed a hand on his chin, stroking his bristly goatee. "Of who, Master Ouma?" He asked, and Kokichi shook his head.

"I can't tell you- don't.. call me 'Master Ouma' when we're in private. It's just wrong." He sighed, grasping at his elbows awkwardly as his bottom lip trembled. "It's someone I miss, someone I.. I really like. You know,  _like_ like." Kokichi stated, looking up at Nidai again. "Is there someone you really like?"

Nidai thought for a few moments. "Well, of course! Everyone has someone to love- er,  _like_ like, I mean. It doesn't matter how different or far apart you may be from them, but as long as you really like each other, it can break through almost anything!" He stated, followed by a hearty laugh.

Kokichi nodded, feeling slightly more optimistic. Nidai really could lift the spirits of the lowest of people, he was such a motivational guy. "Okay." Kokichi made up his mind, clenching his fist. "I get it now, thanks Nekomaru.

* * *

Being escorted home by private car, and then walked to his bedroom by Nekomaru as he stood outside the door was beginning to become the norm. The moment he was alone, Ouma undressed himself from his ugly school uniform, fitting on a t-shirt his parents would never approve it (he had bought in secret) followed by some loose fitting shorts he had coloured the ends in highlighter with. He placed his school badge down on his desk so the camera was forced to see darkness, snipping off the microphone of the wire with the blade of scissors.

This was the night, Ouma promised himself. He was going to tell Gonta how he truly felt. Would he feel the same? Would he be confused? The night they had spent together so long ago.. it showed that Gonta knew a lot more than he thought he did. Grabbing one of the sharpie's from his schoolbag, Ouma pried open his bedroom window. It really was a long drop, it was surprise he hadn't majorly hurt himself the last time he jumped out of there.

Landing in a tuck and roll as he leapt, he reminded himself to stay quiet and undetected  if he really wanted to see Gonta again.

And he really,  _really_ wanted to see Gonta again. 

Kokichi basically heaved himself over the fence, scratching the palms of his hands whilst doing so. They stung and some red began to show through the white, torn skin, but he wasn't going to turn back due to some little graze that barely even hurt. Ouma began to run the moment he was hidden by the thick tree trunks and lengthy leaves above him. Birds whistled and flew out of their nests the moment they heard his heavy footsteps, almost tripping over himself. The startled way the birds moved reminded him of when he and Gonta met. 

Approaching the clearing where they had first become friends, Ouma slowed down slightly, breath coming out in quick billows as he caught his breath once more. The sun was about to go into the position of setting, the sky turning a pale shade of maple. Spring wasn't his favorite season, but he was thankful it had come around so quickly this year, it would mean that he was less likely to be seen by anyone in the dark. Excusing animals, which he hoped weren't many.

Ouma sat on the ground, getting the pale skin of his thighs slightly mucky but nonetheless staying. He wasn't going to turn back, he'd wait all night if it took him. All day, as well. It wasn't like school was more important than Gonta. At least, at the current moment.

Several minutes passed, and Kokichi found himself getting slightly impatient. Then again, he felt slightly guilty. Maybe Gonta had completely forgotten about him, maybe the pack of wolves he encountered not so long ago had somehow forced him to stop seeing him. The negative thoughts swirled in Kokichi's head, but he convinced himself that none of them had to be true. In retrospect, he hadn't even told Gonta anything yet. He never said he'd even be here tonight.

The sound of leaves rustling alerted Ouma instantly. Birds flew out from the trees after settling in once more, slightly annoyed that they had to leave their homes once more for a few moments again. Kokichi stood up, holding the sharpie pen in his hand tightly. "Gonta? Is that you?"

Silence. The leaves rustling stopped. His heart thudded in his chest, the only sound in his ears. Ouma's breath froze abruptly. And then, everything happened. It was quick and Ouma barely had time to defend himself.

"Gont-" He started, ready to call out and confess to the feral boy. But instead, he was met with a nasty surprise. Kokichi was knocked to the floor as a blur of dark grey pinned him against the grass, claws sinking deep into his wrists. They bled heavily, pools of red beginning to turn the ground from murky green to bright crimson in a matter of seconds. He felt teeth latch onto shoulder and tear the flesh from it, the intense sound of growling and snarling being the only other thing he could hear, other than his breath quickening and the drops of tears on his cheeks.

His mind felt dizzy, his sight failing him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his attacker whimpering with it's ears flattened, a scorch of blood on it's ear.

* * *

Ouma woke up after being suspended in blackness for what seemed like a century. His entire body ached all over, even the parts that hadn't even been touched were stinging. He whimpered quietly, clutching at his bitten shoulder. Thank God that ordeal was over, he could go downstairs for dinner and-

Except, when he sat up to move, his head hit against the stony roof of a cave mouth. Kokichi froze in fear. Looking around, he seemed to have been left alone but the stale smell of feral dog told him that this wasn't just some random cave in the woods. This had to be-

As if on cue with his thoughts, Gonta appeared. He walked on all fours like an animal, hair scraped back. He didn't have his glasses on, which pained Kokichi slightly, but that wasn't the main issue. Ouma's pain-twisted frown lightened up into a grin the moment he saw the feral boy, attempting to move forward.

But the moment he even twitched a muscle, Gonta's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at him, teeth baring into a snarl. Kokichi froze once more, standing stock still as Gonta approached him. His eyes slit into little darts, looking Kokichi all over until he began to sniff at his wounds. Since they had first met, Ouma felt fear toward Gonta for the first time. 

"Kokichi shouldn't have come." Gonta stated, sounding gruffer than before like he hadn't used human dialect in a while. Kokichi sighed, placing his hand behind his head and wincing when the bleeding wrist made contact with his hair. "I know. My folks must be totally 'worried' about me. But Gonta, I came to see you again! You have to understand my feelings, right?" He asked, and Gonta looked at him with an utterly confused expression.

"Kokichi  _shouldn't_ have come." He repeated himself again, more vigorously. "Gonta pack leader now. Gonta.. do more important things. Gonta become official leader tonight." He replied, a small show of pride in his eyes. But it quickly dissolved the moment he looked at Ouma again. "Gonta can-not talk to Kokichi-creatures."

Ouma winced, both out of physical and emotional pain. "Gonta, don't you see? Do you think us meeting in the middle of nowhere was coincidental?" He asked, and Gonta blinked at the usage of such a big word. "Er.. I mean, by accident." Ouma opted with, and Gonta shook his head. 

"So we're on the same page, thank god!" Kokichi sighed in relief, while Gonta looked on in more confusion. "So it had to be fate, right? Do you know what fate means?" He asked, and Gonta shook his head again. Ouma sighed, thinking quietly about how to phrase this. "Fate is like.. something that's going to happen, but you can't change it no matter what you do. Understand?"

"Kokichi and Gonta.. meant to meet?" He asked, and Kokichi nodded, it looked as if he was finally beginning to understand. Ouma shifted forward, causing his forehead to brush up against Gonta's due to the fact that they were confined in such a small space, but it wasn't in any threatening sense, so Gonta's tense and alert muscles relaxed.

Kokichi sat up, having to crane his neck down slightly so he could fully fit, staring back at Gonta intensely, purple eyes basically shining in the moonlight. "Gonta, do you love me?" He asked, speaking in an almost stern tone of voice.

Gonta stared back into Ouma's eyes, showing no emotion if he had any at this current time. "Gonta.. has no time for love. Gonta pack leader, Gonta do more importan-"

His word's were abruptly cut off by Ouma rushing forward and smashing his soft, smaller and smooth lips against Gonta's harsh, chapped and murky ones. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands grabbing onto Gonta's wrists and gripping them tightly. His cheeks had turn rosy red, and even Gonta's face had turned a light shade of pink. After a strong twenty seconds of frozen kissing, Kokichi finally pulled back, panting heavily whilst looking up at Gonta for his reaction.

Gonta just looked.. mesmerized. Like he was in a trance, unable to escape from his own thoughts. He looked down at Kokichi, his red face and his wounds. He looked down at his own body, bulky and barren. Since the first time that they had met, Gonta struggled with one question.

Were they really so different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look the gays finally kissed ghejrhf
> 
> thanks for reading and im sorry that this hasnt received any major updates until now, school is nearly over for me so hopefully i'll be free to write more!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma tries his best, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's alive, god im so sorry for putting this on such a major hiatus. lack of motivation & irl stuff have made me extend the break i've been on this. please enjoy!!

What was that stupid old saying? 

A crown's no cure for a headache. But Ouma didn't really choose to put the crown on, more like it was forced and sewn on into his scalp. His hand reached onto his head as if to feel the imaginary crown atop there.

However, a swift glance from his father retracted his hand back to his side. What was that other saying? A watched pot never boils. So being stared at from the other side of the dining table by eagle eyes over there wasn't going to make him do anything.

But he didn't say that aloud. As much as he wanted to, Kokichi kept his lip buttoned as he kept picking at his food with a silver fork, nearly playing with it childishly but keeping it to a low so nobody could call him out on it.

When he was younger, Kokichi did wish for a sibling. Someone to share secrets about his resentments with, someone to even talk to at home. But as he grew older, he realized that having a younger brother or sister wouldn't end well. If anything, they'd be pushed down a flight of stairs by yours truly in a matter of seconds. 

"Can I have friends over?" Kokichi blurted out, so quickly that he wouldn't be surprised if he had to repeat himself. His father turned his head up almost immediately whilst his mother, too focused on the wine, didn't even pass him a glance.  _What a bitch,_ Ouma thought as he stared pleading up at his father with what he'd like to call his super-powerful puppy eyes. 

"Which friends?" His father asked whilst staring back down at the layout of utensils and half-eaten dinner on the dining table. Kokichi didn't even need to think twice about this. "Amami and Saihara." Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek a little. "We're.. in a group project at school and we need to get samples." He lied.

Ouma's father didn't stir. "Samples of what?" He inquired as Ouma's head rang with the alarm that he had been caught lying. "Samples of flowers, and leaves, and tree bark, and-"

"A biology project?" His father probed. Kokichi nodded in response, a little trickle of sweat running down his palm. The tense silence grew in the room, the only sound being the clinking of a wine glass against teeth as his mother indulged herself in alcohol instead of the conversation. Ouma gripped the handle of the silver fork hard so that an indent of it appeared in his hand. 

A sigh broke out and Kokichi's father (after shooting a glance at his not-so-caring wife) nodded. Ouma resisted the urge to grin and get up from the table right then and there, instead finishing the now disgustingly cold meal and excusing himself no less than fifteen minutes later. 

* * *

 

"What do you mean you  _can't_ come over? You have to! I told my dad that we had a stupid biology project to do and all that." Ouma whined into the phone as Amami sighed a little on the other end. "Shuichi got asked out on a date with this Kaito guy, yeah? And if he doesn't have any support before this he'll melt. I'm sorry Kokichi, I really am but-"

"Pleeeaase!" Kokichi begged, grabbing his mobile tightly he wouldn't be surprised if there was a crack in the screen. "I super really need you guys to come over, can't you just reschedule this dumb date?" He suggested, and Rantaro's voice was getting a little more tense than what he liked. "I'm sorry. Kokichi, Shuichi really wants this date and I wont let anything come in the way of that."

Ouma's cheeks felt red with frustration. "It's not like- like this will last! Give him about a week and he'll be after the next guy who gives him more than five seconds of his time!" Kokichi protested. The death-like silence on the other end made Kokichi immediately regret even thinking that. He parted his lips to apologize, but before he could say anything the dial tone sounded. 

Resisting the urge to scream, Ouma threw his phone into the pillow of his bed and slammed his own face into the covers of his bed. He rolled over onto his front and stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his hands up and down his face. How could things get any worse? Ouma slid down onto the carpet and placed his head to the side, staring under the door to see two feet planted. Nekomaru, of course. 

Kokichi sat up and cast a glance at the window, hesitating for a few seconds before deciding that if his friends from school weren't going to be with him, there was definitely someone else who would be. He hoped. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super super short chapter, i'm sorry!! but i really want to get this back to life. this would've been way longer but like most of my fics, i write them in school and i do have exam prelims coming up, yikes. anyways, i hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue or not?? as always comments are appreciated!!


End file.
